Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for lifting and moving manhole covers and more particularly to a scissors-style or tong-style manhole lifter which may be manually operated by one or two people.
There are a number of manhole cover lifting and moving devices disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,217 discloses a lever in combination with a scissors-style lifting means and a rotating fulcrum for lifting and then pivoting a manhole cover about the rotating fulcrum and away from the manhole. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,628 and 4,991,893 each disclose a lever in combination with a chain and one or more hooks for lifting manhole covers. Each of these prior devices comprises several parts which must be separately manipulated or adjusted or connected to a manhole cover before the device can be used for lifting the cover. These devices normally require that someone stoop or bend over to attach a hook or hooks to the cover by hand before moving to an upright position for using the device to actually lift and move the cover.
It is desirable to have a manhole cover lifter which is very simple, has no parts which can be separated and misplaced, and can be attached to a manhole cover while standing upright and used immediately for lifting and moving the cover. By removing the cover while standing upright, the risk of personal injury may be reduced. Also, lifting and moving the cover often proves easier than trying to slide or drag it away from the manhole.
A manhole cover lifter according to the present invention comprises a pair of substantially linear members, e.g. bars, coupled by a pivot or hinge in the style of scissors or tongs. Each member has a handle on its upper end adapted for manual engagement and a hook on its lower end adapted for engaging lifting apertures in manhole covers. Each hook is angled toward the other at angles related to the distances between the pivot point and the hooks to properly engage the cover apertures.